The invention relates to an apparatus for producing flexible containers from a web of film. In particular, the present invention relates to a former for a form, fill and seal packaging machine.
Form, fill and seal packaging machines are utilized to produce, from a web of flexible film, a flexible container containing material to be dispensed. Form, fill and seal packaging machines are utilized to seal pharmaceuticals, dairy products, wine, food stuffs, cosmetics, nutritional products, and other products in flexible containers. The form, fill and seal packaging machine provides an apparatus for packaging these products in an expedient manner.
Typically, a former provides means for folding, or aligning, opposite sides of the web of substantially flat film so that the film may be created into flexible containers. To this end, the former typically forms the film into a tubular shape. This tubular shape is usually effectuated by folding longitudinally the substantially flat web of film.
In some types of packaging arts including, inter alia, pharmaceutical, food products, nutritional products, and dairy products, it is desirable to make flexible containers that include means for accessing the container (hereinafter "fitments"). As used herein, the term fitments includes, without limitation, valves, ports, port enclosure assemblies, and other means for accessing a container. Fitments provide means for establishing fluid communication between a container and the outside environment. An example of a container utilizing a fitment is the VIAFLEX.RTM. flexible container for parenteral solutions produced by Travenol Laboratories, Inc. of Deerfield, Ill.
Typically, due to the construction of the prior art formers and form, fill and seal apparatus, if fitments are to be attached to the web of film, the web of film is first folded into the tubular shape and then the fitments are attached. Because the fitments are attached after the web of film is folded, this produces a slower and more difficult process of attaching fitments compared to if the fitments were attached when the film was substantially flat, i.e. not folded.
In typical pharmaceutical and nutritional packages it is desirable to orient the fitment at one end of the flexible container. If the fitment is attached to the film before the film is folded this necessitates that the fitment is located in the center of the film. Thus, if the film is formed after the fitment is attached, it is necessary that the former is able to "handle" film with a fitment located in the center of the web of film.
When the fitment is located at an end of the flexible container it is desirable that the fitment has a substantially curved base that conforms to the end of the flexible container. This is usually achieved by heating the base of the fitment when the fitment is attached to the web of film. This presents a further problem attaching the fitment to the web of film prior to the film being folded in a tubular shape. If the fitment is attached to a substantially flat web of film it may not be desirable to curve the base prior to the film being formed into a tubular shape; the curved base may interfere with the flow of the film through the form, fill and seal apparatus.
In certain arts, specifically pharmaceuticals and nutrition, it is necessary to package the products in a sterile, aseptic environment. Accordingly, it is important that the parts of the form, fill and seal packaging machine do not contaminate the product or film. Therefore, it is important that the former is not a harbour for bacteria and other contaminates.
Thus, there is a need for an improved former that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.